No Nut November (Discord Server)
No Nut November is the official Discord server for the No Nut November subreddit, created by Yeeval and Cubity_First in 2 November 2018. History TBA Channels Index * details out the rules and guidelines of the No Nut November Discord server. Users who fail to follow any of the rules will either get warned, muted, kicked, or banned from the server. * is for any announcements made by the moderator team of the server. Regular users, Nut Cadets and Troopers are not allowed to send messages in this channel. * is for users who are participating in the roll-calls in the No Nut November subreddit. Links to the newest roll-call posted in the subreddit are posted here. * is the channel that highlights messages starred by the community. A message must get 7 star reactions or more to make it to the starboard. General * allows regular users to bring up questions and/or concerns to the moderators of the server. * is the channel where users can get their "In" and "Out" indicator roles for No Nut November. * is the main channel of the server. It has garnered a bad reputation among mods and a portion of the regular users for being an active riot place. * is a channel that serves the same purpose as . However, unlike , this channel is relatively calmer and less riotous. * is a channel where users can post their No Nut November progress diaries, advice on how to get past November, or any information that users want to pass on to other fellow users. * is a channel exclusive to users who were in the server in 2018. * is the channel for users who are still in No Nut November. * is the channel for users who have failed in No Nut November. * is where users who have achieved Bronze or higher in No Nut November (at least 9 days without nutting) can gather up and chat in. It is still available for people who have failed No Nut November after earning Bronze. * is where users who have achieved Silver or higher in No Nut November (at least 16 days without nutting) can gather up and chat in. It is still available for people who have failed No Nut November after earning Silver. * is where users who have achieved Gold or higher in No Nut November (at least 23 days without nutting) can gather up and chat in. It is still available for people who have failed No Nut November after earning Gold. * is where users can share internet memes in. NSFW memes are strictly prohibited in this channel. * is the channel where users take turns counting numbers. Like , the channel has garnered a bad reputation because of trolls. The current record for counting is 10,074, achieved in 2018. * is an exclusive channel opened up to users for a limited time when Niclmao hosts a party. * is where users can post certain types of media, such as artwork, images, videos, or music in. * is where users can discuss about any kind of anime. Due to the nature of the channel, hentai and other NSFW topics are prohibited in the channel. * is where users can share exercise and/or workout tips/images with other users. Moderation Team For information regarding the purpose of each role, please visit here. Trivia Category:No Nut November Category:Discord Servers Category:Official